Call of the Guard (The Lion Guard Theme)
"Call of the Guard" is the theme song from The Lion Guard. It is played during the opening sequence of the television show. Background Standard Version The standard version of this song can be heard during the television show's title card sequence. It is an instrumental piece with African chanting vocals. In the Season 1 intro, it centers on the Lion Guard exploring the Pride Lands while Rafiki puts a picture of Kion on his paintings while the music continues. The end of the song features Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu preparing to eat an innocent hyrax to which Beshte sends them flying away. The song then ends with Kion who uses the Roar of the Elders followed by a narrator (possibly Mufasa) saying the show's title while Kion says the episode's title. In the Season 2 intro, part of the song's vocals pause to show footage of the Outlands where the Outlanders look at Scar rising from the volcano in which the vocals resume to feature scenes where the Lion Guard facing Janja and the hyenas which then ends with Kion using the Roar of the Elders. Like in Season 1 after the song ends, it features the narrator saying the show's title followed by Kion saying the episode's title. In the Season 3 intro, it is played starting in the episode The Harmattan. It features footage of the Lion Guard (this time accompanied by Anga as the Keenest of Sight and Makini as an assistant to help Kion find Tuliza) leaving the Pride Lands getting to the Tree of Life following the paths leading to the landmarks in Rafiki's map to get there after winning the battle against Scar in the premiere episode Battle for the Pride Lands after Kion and Ono are injured during the battle. The song ends with the Lion Guard standing together as protectors of the Pride Lands (this time with Anga and Makini). Unlike in the first and second season, it does not feature Kion using the Roar and ultimately ends with the narrator saying the show and episode's title (instead of Kion, though the title cards do not appear as they have been discontinued for Disney Junior shows for season premieres since April 2018). However, starting in The River of Patience, the last image of the intro song features the Lion Guard who finally made it to the Tree of Life due to Rani showed the Guard to said landmark. Extended Version The extended version of this song includes an instrumental opening and instrumental interludes. More African vocals are included in this version, some of which can be heard in the pilot episode The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar. Lyrics Ngoma wa kumbe, kumbe Ngoma ma tuimbe, tuimbe Ma makumve! Kweli kweli, Ma makumve! Kweli, kweli Ngoma wa kumbe, kumbe Ngoma ma tuimbe, tuimbe Tutazame -zame -zame Tutazame -zame -zame Na farana! Bayahiki dana! Bayahiki dana! Tutsiyama njama Sonya wana mbandi bayahiki dana awa simba Ma tutawa saidia Wanyama, ote wanyama! Tutawese farana simba Tutawese farana simba Tutawese kwene, Lethu wese, Ingonyama! Tutawese farana simba Tutawese farana simba Tutawese kwene, 'gonyama, Ingonyama! Bayahiki dana! Na simba kulindana!﻿ Category:Songs Category:Theme songs Category:The Lion Guard songs Category:Disney Junior songs Category:Opening songs